


Death of Dir En Grey

by GazEnRoma



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazEnRoma/pseuds/GazEnRoma
Summary: A random fic of Dir En Grey





	Death of Dir En Grey

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random fic I wrote. It's not really the best.

The late night mist was worming its way through the streets. There were five men sitting with their luggage waiting for their ride. “Die?” the drummer says to the taller man. “Eh what Shinya?” the red haired guitarist says. “Do you think they forgot about us?” The younger man asks. The vocalist Kyo scoffs “They didn't forget about us.” Kaoru frowns “I should call them. See what's taking them so long…” Kyo sighs and goes back to lounging on everyone’s luggage. Shinya nervously paces back and forth. Toshiya and Die mess with a deck of cards Die had bought randomly before they had left the airport. Shinya then walk and stands on the curb and looks down both ends of the street. Suddenly he lets out a scream as Die scares him by pushing him unexpectedly into the road. Since it was late there weren't any cars so Shinya was never in danger but that didn't stop the poor drummer from being frightened by it. He turns and gets back on the sidewalk and Kaoru scolds Die “Must you Daisuke? One of these days you're gonna end up seriously hurting him doing something like that.” Die sighs and sits down. “Sorry Shin…” he mutters. Shinya shakes his head and sits down next to Kyo. Kyo glances at the still quite shaken drummer and shakes his head. Kaoru glances at his phone and sighs annoyed. “I've tried calling everyone. No one is answering.” “S-So…. We've been forgotten….” Shinya says quietly. Kaoru shakes his head. “They're probably busy. Shin I saw a coffee shop around the corner when we pulled up this morning. Why don't you go and grab us all some coffee. You may feel better moving around rather than standing- or sitting still.” Shinya nods and gets up. He disliked just sitting there. It made him more nervous. Kaoru handed him some money and Shinya head down the dimly lit road. At this point Kyo had fallen asleep across everyone's luggage. Kaoru continued to try different numbers to get ahold of their managers and people who were supposed to know what the hell was going on. None of them noticed how long their feminine drummer had been gone for. Kyo had woken up and checked the time. “I thought Shinya was going to get coffee…” he groans not opening his eyes. Kaoru looks up from his phone. “He did like… five minutes ago…” Kyo looks at Kaoru and then at the sky that was now getting a tab bit lighter from the soon coming sunrise. He gets up and walks out from the little sheltered overhang they all had been waiting under and looks down the street. Die and Toshiya get up as well having too noticed too to long of absence of Shinya. Kyo walks down the road Die follows behind the short Vocalist and Toshiya stays with Kaoru. When Kyo rounds the corner to where the coffee shop was supposed to be he wishes he didn't. Die felt the same now witnessing the same sight as Kyo. Their young Drummer lay gutted like a fish. His white outfit stained in his own blood. The two men stunned by the sight. Unable to react. Till one of them came to their senses and screamed a horrified and heartbroken scream. Neither of them knew who screamed out of the two neither cared. Kaoru and Toshiya had come running. When they rounded the corner as well. They too let out shocked gasp and Kyo covers his mouth unable to understand who in this country that they were not native to would want to kill such an innocent and sweet man. Kaoru pulls the three men back. “We… we need to call the police….” He said completely baffled. His mind wasn't comprehending what he was seeing. Just as Kaoru goes to pull out his phone four police cars sirens blaring pull up and exited the car and all of them kept their hands ready to pull out their weapons if need be. Four of the officers step towards the four remaining band members. The officers stand by ready to help if need be. “Put your hands were we can see them.” Kaoru moves his bandmates behind him and they all put their hands up for where the officers could see. “T-That… that's our ban- ah… our bandmate…. Our friend.” Kaoru stammers having looked back at the mangled remains of Shinya. The officers begin to secure the scene and the rest of Dir En Grey were handcuffed and brought to the station due to the fact that they had been on scene when the officers arrived and that they wanted answers. Kyo was the first one to get interviewed by a detective. “Nishimura Tooru correct?” Kyo frowned. “It would be easier for both of us if you called me Kyo.” He states. The officer nods. “Tell me what happened last night?” Kyo nods. “We were supposed to be picked up by our manager around ten to take us to our next hotel since we were supposed to be heading out to the next city for our tour.” The officer nods. “ Then what happened?” “Well we'd been waiting there for a few hours. And we were all tired bored and just wanted proper showers. Shinya… he… he was being his normal self…. We all were. He was scared and nervous Kaoru was trying to keep everything calm. Die was being an ass…” The detective nods. “And what did uh… Die do?” “He pushed Shinya into the road to scare him. There were no cars on the road so he wasn't ya know in danger. Still scared the shit outta Shin though. Kaoru sent him to get coffee to help calm everyone's nerves. I fell asleep on the luggage.” “You fell asleep?” Kyo nods. “Out like a light. When I woke up. I realized it was much later and Shin hadn't come back yet. Kaoru having been absorbed in his phone trying to get ahold of our manager didn't notice. And no idea what Die an Toshiya were doing. I got up to go look for Shin thinking he fell asleep inside the coffee shop or something. Die Tagged Along and that's when we found Shinya.” Then Kyo’s phone rang. The detective allows him to answer. “Where the hell are you guys? I've been trying to call basically all night!” It was their manager. “You've Been Trying To Call All Night?! WHAT ABOUT US?! WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU SINCE NINE. YOU NEVER SHOWED UP! SHINYA'S FUCKIN’ DEAD BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T SHOW UP ON TIME!” Kyo explodes with anger. One of the only members he had been close to had been akilled. “What?! What do you mean Shinya's dead? What happened? Where are you.” The detective has Kyo hang up and had him escorted from the room.

While Kyo was being interviewed Kaoru and the others sat silently in a small confidence room. An officer comes in and sets a couple if glasses if water down for the three musicians. Toshiya takes one of the cups and gulps down the water. Suddenly. Toshiya drops his cup it shatters and he grabs his throat as he coughs up blood. He drops to his knees as blood pours from his mouth. Die screams and begins to bang in the door of the room Kaoru rushed to Toshiya side and held onto the bassest. A couple officers rush in and try to help. By the time the paramedics came there was nothing they could do. The bassest had drowned on his own blood. Kaoru’s shirt was covered in Toshiya’s blood and Die sat in the corner horrified by what he just witnessed. 

Kyo had been put in another room he had no idea what happened to the bassest Toshiya till Kaoru and Die entered the room looking drained and confused. Kaoru even had a different shirt on. Kyo gets up. “Where's Toshiya?” Die looks at Kyo and shakes his head. “He… he drowned… in his own blood…” Die for once was out of words. They sit down and wait. An officer then comes in and asks Die to follow him. Die gets up and leaves the room.

Die was sat in an interrogation room. The detective sits opposite of him. “Let's start with what just happened. While it's fresh in your mind. What happened?” Die nods. “well. We were all just sitting there you know. Waiting for Kyo. And this officer comes in with some water. Toshiya had grabbed his cup and drank it all because to be honest we we're all kinda thirsty and… he… he began to cough up blood. Kaoru went to him but there was literally nothing we could do. We… we just watched him choke on his own blood… God… that… that was something I’d only see in.. in like a movie or something.” The officer nods. “Do you remember who the officer was?” Die shakes his head. “The guy was in and out in a minute. No idea what he looked like.”

Kyo and Kaoru watch Die leave. They sigh and Kyo looks at Kaoru. Both confused and quite devastated. Two of their friends dead, within a day. Kaoru pulls out his phone and goes to call the manager again. He sets the phone up to his ear and waits for an answer. Suddenly the device explodes. Kyo Screams and grabs Kaoru. The eldest member and leader lay in his arms miss half a face and his forearm. Kyo was a mess he didn't know what to do. His friend was dead in his arms. He was terrified. Officers run into the room and grab Kyo and pull him out as they seal off the room to add to their investigation. Kyo and Die were left in separate interrogation rooms. Kyo wouldn't speak. Die had nothing left to say either. Kyo pukes as the image of how Kaoru looked was stuck in his head. Who the hell was doing this. Why the hell were they killing his friends. Was he next? Was Die? Kyo begins to flip out throwing shit and trying to break shit. He was angry sad hurt. So many emotions he wanted who ever did this to pay to pay so hard that they wish they were never born. 

Die sat in his room quietly. He rests his head down on the table and closes his eyes. He was almost certain that he was the next to die. He was just wondering how he was going to die. And thinking about who the person or people who've been killing them. The sudden sound of a gunshot caused Die to jump from his seat and rush to the door to see what happened. That's when he sees Kyo laying on the ground. A pool of blood forming around the small Vocalist. Die screams and pounds on the door. “NOO! KYO!” Kyo couldn't be dead. Not him. Not yet. Die slowly backed away from the door and slumps down to the floor leaning against the far wall. Twenty plus years he had known these guys. They were family. No matter how dysfunctional they could be. Die wanted to go home. He wanted all this death to stop. He just wanted his friends back. He'd tell them how amazing they are. How he's glad he's been part of the amazing experience that was Dir En Grey with them. That he wouldn't trade it out for the world. Die looks up as someone enters. “Are you here to kill me too?” He asks. The man knelt down before Die and then stabs him in the gut. Die doubles over the pain was overwhelming. He blacks out waiting for death.

“Die! Die for fuck sake wake up.” Die was awoken by a sharp kick to his side. He sits up suddenly patting himself all over and then look at the four men around him. “Did I die?” “No. Your Die. Stop Being a dumbass and let's go. Our manager is here. He was stuck in one of those long ass meetings that's why he was late.” Die gets up and shakes his head. Was that all just a dream or is this some sort of purgatory since all of them weren't necessary saint like but weren't really hellions either. He decided not to question it and got on the bus with his bandmates and they headed off to another city for another amazing concert for their fans.


End file.
